Way Out There SenaShin
by THOUGHTLESS'Jessie
Summary: Shin ans sena realalize there feelings for each other throught an experience they will never forget. Shin is not normal in this romantic action-ish, kinda humor-ish, story. It is my first so dont be to harsh, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SHIN BEGGINING

Shin had come back late tonight with many thoughts in his head. It hard started just a couple hours ago when shin was on his annual jog through the town. Shin had been jogging for an hour when he ran into Kobayakowa Sena, or Eyeshield 21. Sena was just coming out of a store with some grocery bags. Shin jogged over to him, "Eyeshield..". Sena jumped a little, startled by the deep, low sound of Shin's voice. "SHIN-SAN!? What are you doing here?" Sena knew he was on a jog, but was at a loss for any other words. "I was jogging", Sena had a blank stare on his face and thought to himself, "OBVIOUSLY!"

"Eyeshield, would you go on a walk with me, I would like to talk to you about some things." "Well, umm, sure, I'll walk with you." They started talking about why they play American Football, and why they enjoyed it so much. But soon they lost track of time and started to talk about random things. Some subjects were fun to talk about and it made Sena smile and laugh. Then and there was the first time Shin was surprised, not because it was surprising to him that Sena smiled, but surprising to him that.......he liked it when Sena smiled, it brought a strange feeling to Shin. Sena enjoyed the talk, he was so glad he ran into Shin. They were so caught up in there conversation that they didn't realize it was getting dark. Sena and Shin walked by a store and seen a clock that was very bright. That's when they realized the time. "eeeeeh, its that late?!" Sena felt dumb, that he hadn't realized it, but he didn't care he was starting to realize that Shin was not just a rival, but he could place what he felt for Shin it was different from friend-ship, somehow. "Oh no! my parents must be so worried about me, I have to go Shin-san." Shin was also startled at the time, he always kept track of time so he could train regularly. "Why now?" he thought. "I better get going to Eyeshield, I'm sorry for keeping you out so long." "Its ok Shin-san, I am glad you took me, it was fun." Sena smiled and Shin's face started to heat up, Shin was dumbfounded. He thought to him self, "what is happening to my face? Did I get sunburn or something?" But the thing that confused Shin the most was......the fact that he thought Sena looked adorable, and was trying very hard not to lift him of the ground in a hug. But Shin knew that would make Sena uncomfortable, and also he knew that he would probably crush Sena to death. "Oh, and Shin-san, you can call me Sena, calling me Eyeshield all the time is kind of annoying. As Sena started to walk of Shin's mouth just opened on its own will, "Good night Eyesh- no, Sena-kun!" Sena stopped dead in his tracks and felt joy in his heart. "Night Shin-san." He said it in a kind of quiet, happy tone. As he looked at Shin he waved and smiled at him. Shin thought, "why did I do that?!? Oh well. Sena looks so adorable. Wait, WHAT?!" Shin shook his head and began to sprint back to his school. He got to the school and walked to his dorm. He was wondering why he thought that way about Sena, and why his cheeks burned. He got some food and ate and still wondered. At last he couldn't take it, he decided he would ask Sakuraba. Shin thought he might know.

SAKURABA'S PLACE

Shin wanted to know so bad he sprinted to Sakuraba's dorm room and knocked a little to hard, the door slammed inward at the inside wall, "..........oh." Sakuraba ran to the entrance. "WHOS THERE?!?! Oh its you Shin. Why did you nearly break my door in?" Shin was a little confused himself on why he did it. "well.....um....Sakuraba, I have a couple questions." "Shin its almost midnight, cant it wait till tomorrow??" "NO, it cant I must know immediately." Sakuraba was a little surprised, what must he know that's so important? "Well then, fine but make it quick." "Thank you Sakuraba. Well I don't know where to start I guess its just nothing but.......I have this feeling when I am around Sena-kun that is, not normal." Sakuraba still a little confused and surprised, "well Shin is it a nice, warm feeling?" "Uh, well, I.....yes, it is." Now Sakuraba very surprised, "Shin, do you know what love is?" Shin stunned, "Well yes sort of. But "

how?" "Well Shin its a good feeling, so just accept it." "But Sakuraba, Sena's a guy, don't you find that weird?" Sakuraba in a tight spot, "uhhh, well, its-" Sakuraba was cut off by another voice "SAKURABA?! Are you comeing back?" Shin now confused about the person asked, "is that Takami?" Sakuraba was going to beat Takami for speaking. "Um its late Shin you must be tired I know I am. Off to bed with the both of us, hahahaaa." Sakuraba slammed the door. Shin could hear Sakuraba yelling at what seemed to be Takami, but he was more concerned about if he liked Sena like that. This time Shin walked back to his dorm. When he got there he thought about it and after a while he said to himself, "maybe I do love Sena-kun." He took a shower then sat down on his couch and remembered how cute Sena looked. For the first time in a while, an almost unnoticeable smile crept over Shin's face, and he thought, "I really want to see Sena's cute face again tomorrow.

SENA

Sena got home and ate some leftover dinner, his parents were asleep, Sena was glad they weren't awake, he needed time to think. Sena walked up the stairs to his room, got dressed for bed and lay there. He started to wonder why he felt this way about Shin. He knew the feeling more than Shin did so he didn't have to ask anybody which was a good thing, because it would be bad if people thought he liked men. That was the only bad thought in his head, he really liked Shin, and no matter how much it bothered him that he was a guy, Sena wanted to see Shin again tomorrow.

MORNING SHIN Shin didn't get much sleep last night because he got home late and couldn't fall asleep because of his thoughts on Sena. But he didn't care he liked thinking about Sena, and he got up bright and early because he wanted to see Sena so badly. He thought he should just jog around town until he "accidentally" ran into Sena. Good plan, he thought. He ate breakfast, told Sakuraba [who was quiet happy Shin didn't ask about Takami] that he was going for a run, and left.

MORNING SENA

Sena woke up at his usual time, kind of early. Its was a Saturday, he liked Saturdays, when he could sleep in, but no, he didn't want to he wanted to see Shin. He blushed at the fact he wanted to see him so badly. Well, he thought, Shin probably works out early in the morning, so hopefully he's out on a run. Sena was happy when he walked down the steps to his kitchen to eat his mothers yummy breakfast. His mom was down stairs cooking when she asked, " why where you out so late last night?" Of course Sena wouldn't tell his mom he liked a man. "Oh, uhhh, I ran into a friend of mine and we lost track of time, I am so sorry. Sena's mom smiled, "its ok hunny, I am glad you had so much fun last night." Sena smiled, ate breakfast, and was off. Thoughts of Shin flooded his head and he smiled.

ENCOUNTERING

Shin ran for an hour and a half before he found or "ran into" Sena. Shin spotted him walking past the Diemon High school. "Sena-kun!" Shin yelled and ran to him. "oh, Shin-san, its strange that we keep finding each other like this." Both Sena and Shin knew it was not weird, they knew they spent all morning looking for each other, but didn't want the other to know. They walked past many stores and restaurants, when Sena's stomach growled. "Sena-kun? Are you hungry?" Sena blushed because that was embarrassing. "Well I guess I am." Shin thought he looked adorable as he blushed, "Sena-kun, would you like to go to a restaurant to eat something with me?" Sena blushed again because Shin was being so considerate of him. "But Shin-san I don't have enough money, I cant." Shin couldn't stop his arm from moving over Sena's head and ruffle his hair. "Its ok Sena-kun, I'll pay the rest." Sena was so happy he almost exploded, "But Shin-san, tha-," "Sena-kun its alright, I am happy to do it." Sena agreed and then something happened that Sena couldn't believe, Shin smiled at him. Sena and Shin started to walk to a good place to eat when to men in hoodies walked up to them, "Hey, your **E**yeshield 21 and Seijuro Shin right?" Sena didn't like those guys, they gave him the shivers. Shin gave them an angry stare, "yes, we are what do you want?" Sena was worried, they had a sinister smile on that wanted him to run away, but being with Shin hw felt safe. Shin did not like those guys, he wanted them to leave, he seen Sena's scared face and immediately disliked the two men. The two men walked up to Shin and Sena, "Would you two mind coming to talk to us? We are friends, well, acquaintances of Agon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shin did not trust the two men, but scared, he began to walk with them. "Shin-san," "it will be alright Sena-kun I will protect you." Sena blushed and closely walked along side Shin. The two strangers walked into a kind of of dark alley, Shin now very worried, "what are we doing here? I demand an answer." The four of them stood in the dark alley, Sena was sp scared he quickly took hold of Shin's hand and squeezed tight, as if never to let go. The two men began to talk, the guy on the right began to talk first, "we are students of the Shinryuji Naga, and we love our school, well the football team that is. And we believe that our team can be the best, but there is a problem." Shin was now almost at yelling point, "how does this concern Sena-kun and I?!" The men chuckled a little, "well, the problem IS you two. And the problems must be eliminated!" Shin stepped in front of Sena I little, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Shin went berserk. Sena was surprised. "Shin-san?" Sena wanted to cool down Shin, but before he could say anymore, the man on the right whipped out a gun and as soon as Shin realized it, he grabbed hold of Sena and jumped backwards as far as he could. Sena landed hard and still in shock, "SHIN-SAN!" Shin's leg had been hit with the gun and was now gushing out blood. Shin grunted in agony, but still tried to protect Sena. The guy on the left found a crowbar and came running at Sena with it. Unfortunately Shin's leg wouldn't move fast enough and the guy past Shin and headed toward Sena. He raised the crowbar and took one big devastating slash at Sena. The gash went from Sena's shoulder to the begging of his hip in a slant. "SENA!!!!!" Shin yelled and he jumped upward as Sena's blood still spraying out his body like he was just cut by a sword. Shin picked up the guy with the crowbar and threw him as hard as he could at the guy with the gun. They hit each other hard and went flying back. Shin grabbed Sena who was unconscious and ran to the hospital at a dead run. t

THE HOSPITAL

Shin got to the hospital, "HELP ME!" That was all that came from his mouth. The doctors and nurses set Sena down on a stretcher and they dashed to the emergency room. Shin was not aloud in the ER but he stayed out side. When a nurse passed by and screamed, "your bleeding badly, come with me, you need some help." Shin did not want to leave but as she mentioned the wound, the hole, about 6 inches from his ankle, began to sting and she convinced him to get some help. Shin's leg had left a trail of blood where he went and a pool of blood where he stood. In a different ER Shin's leg was examined, cleaned, wrapped up, and then put on a caste. Shin wanted to go see Sena immediately after it was over, but the doctor said, "sir, you must rest your leg, the bullet went all they way through and did a lot of damage." "No, I must be there with Sena!" The nurse came up and told Shin that Sena's operation would take a while longer and she would come when he could go see the boy. Shin calmed down and told her she must come at the very moment Sena is ready to see me. She agreed, and the people then left the room. Shin was now alone with his thoughts and the more he thought about what those vile people did to Sena the more he descended down into depression. At the moment the first warm drops of water came running down his face, Shin whispered, "Sena, please be alright." The night came and Shin could not sleep he couldn't stop thinking of Sena. And he thought, "the operation must still be going on, the nurse has not come back yet."

MORNING HOSPITAL

As the sunrise peaked over the horizon Shin could not stand it any longer, he got off his bed in pain as he tried to put pressure on his wounded leg. He nearly fell over but he hobbled towards the door. He began to walk toward the ER where Sena was but a nurse stop him and said, "u must rest!" Shin infuriated, "no! I have been waiting all night, is Sena done with the operation?" She looked at the ground where she stood. "Sir, he is sleeping, yes the operation is over but he wont wake up for awhile." Shin held back the tears, and began to limp toward the ER Sena was in. This time the nurse knew she could not stop him, "wait! You need the keys and some crutches!" Shin nodded and he followed her to the stock room, where she found her keys and some good crutches for Shin. "Please Hurry." Now they were at the door of Sena's ER. Shin walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked up to the bed where Sena's motionless body lay. "Sena, this is all my fault, I couldn't protect you." Shin felt those wet drops of warm water drip from his eyes. Shin rubbed his hand through Sena's hair, then over Sena's cheek bone. Then Shin's hand started to decline to feel where the slash on Sena had begun. It started from his front shoulder bone down to the beginning of his hip. The wound was wrapped many times with bandages, but Shin could still fell the gash where the stitches were. Shin bent over Sena wrapped his arms around Sena's head and carefully lay his head on Sena's, and the tears ran from his face down to Sena's. About an hour later Shin got up and wiped off the tears from Sena's face. Then he felt tired and dizzy, and he pulled up a chair next to Sena, he sat down and lay his head near Sena's and he was out in a flash.

OUJOU

Back at Oujou, it was the next morning. Shin had taken off on his usual run but had never came back. Its not like his team worried for his safety, they knew he was strong enough to take care of himself. Sakuraba and Takami had planed out a search party, and were going out to find him. Sakuraba thought that Shin must have broke something valuable and couldn't pay for it, so he ended up in mall jail.......or something. Sakuraba's face had a weird expression on it as he and Takami went together in there own little group, to find Shin. Sakuraba was now getting upset, "the last time I seen him was when he told me he was going for his walk. But the thing is, he seemed a little happy, I want to find out why." Sakuraba turned to Takami, "Takami we have to find him soon! He cant do anything other than train!" Takami smiled put his hands on Sakuraba's shoulders, "Sakuraba, Shin is tough it will take a lot to hurt him, so stop fussing over it, I promise we will find him."

Takami grabbed Sakuraba and wrapped his arms around him, "it'll be ok Sakuraba."

DIEMON

The team was worried about Sena, the last time they seen him was the day before yesterday, after practice when he started to head for home. His parents say he didn't come home last night after he went for a walk that morning. They had called every where looked everywhere, but it was no good.

Practice went on as planed but when Sena still didn't come back after practice was over the team decided to do something about this. Hiruma agreed and scattered the team throughout the town. They all came back around sunset, all without Sena. Some of the team had run into Oujou, apparently Shin had gone missing the same time. Now they all searched but came back without Sena or Shin. Hiruma was getting frustrated and threw his gun to the ground. "What are those fucking aces doing ?!" Momori was crying most of the time they couldn't find Sena, she was so worried about him, Sena was not like Shin, he has no ability to protect himself other than his speed, what could have happened? They all went back to there homes and tried to fall asleep, still concerned about there ace, there friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

** SHIN AND SENA**

**Shin woke up to Sena's hand on his face, "Sh-in-san, where are we?" Sena was weak and could not move he tried to sit up but he yelped in agony and plummet back down. "SENA-KUN!" Shin sat up and put one arm on each side of his head and put his face on Sena's good shoulder. "Sena-kun, I am so sorry I lied to you, I thought I could protect you but...I--" Shin's face began to get all red as if he were about to cry but he held it in. "Shin-san, its not your fault, and you did protect me! Who knows what they would have done if you hadn't been there!" "But Sena-kun, look at you, your so badly wounded and-" Sena grabbed Shin and pulled him towards him, and wrapped his arms around him, "Shin-san, I am so glad I ran into you." Shin was shocked, why was Sena glad that he ran into him, all it did was get Sena hurt? Now Shin was overwhelmed by Sena, Shin took hold of Sena and kissed his lips to Sena's head, then down to Sena's cheek bone until he found his way to Sena's lips. They lay there after that, for a little while and watched the sunset out of Sena's window, Shin was on his knees laying his head near Sena's. "Sena-kun, I love you." Shin was calm and had accepted the fact that what he thought was true, he did love Sena. "Thank you, Shin-san." Shin put his hand over Sena's and kissed him softly. Before night came a nurse walked in with Shin sitting next to Sena. "You two feeling alright?" "Yes" said Sena, "but visiting hours are over, you have to go back to you room Mr. Seijuro." Sena's face had a sad look, "he can stay for the night, I need him." Shin looked at Sena with a happy excited look, "please nurse" said Shin, really wanting to stay with Sena. "Well fine, but you don't know what nurse said you could do this, got it?" "Thank you so much!" Sena's face smiled and again Shin's only thoughts were, "Sena looks so adorable." **

**In the morning Sena realized he and Shin had been gone for three days! They had forgotten to notify anyone so they must do that right away.**

** SENA PHONE CALL**

**Sena was the first to use the phone since his parents probably called in a search team already. The nurse brought in a portable phone since Sena could not get anywhere easily. He dialed in the number and the phone started to ring, Shin did not leave Sena's side and Sena had a worried face on so Shin grabbed Sena's hand and lightly held it. Sena's dad answered, "hello," Sena was happy to here his voice. "Dad, I have a lot to tell you." Sana's dad was shocked, "SENA! Is that you? Where are you? What happened?" Sena was worried on how he would explain it all, easily. Sena looked at Shin's big muscular hands over his, tightened his grip a bit, and relaxed. Next Sena explained that he had been attacked out of nowhere by two men and Shin had been there and helped, but Shin had been shot. They escaped and Shin carried Sena to a hospital, even with his leg injured how it was. When Sena said that, he smiled and looked at Shin who began to turn pink, but also smiling, weakly, but Sena could tell. His dad freaked out multiple times and they stayed on the phone for a couple hours before they said they were come in a away. Sena hung up and slid the phone under Shin's hands as he pulled him self up, it took a couple painful seconds but at least he could sit up finally. As Sena struggled to stay up Shin grabbed him, one arm around the waist and the other around his shoulders. "Sena-kun don't push yourself your not even close to being well again." Sena had thought it was impossible for Shin to be so gentle with something/someone. "Its all right Shin-san I am ok, I have to get better soon, so I must keep getting better." Shin looked at Sena with soft caring eyes and kissed Sena while laying him down on the bed at the same time. "True Sena-kun, but its to early for that I don't want you to hurt yourself." Sena gave Shin a small smile and handed Shin the phone, "here, I bet you team is very worried about you." Shin had a bit of a shocked expression but picked up the phone, but sadly, right after Shin had grabbed the phone it was crushed. ".....oh." Shin looked at the broken phone, "Sena, how do you work such an odd device?" Sena's face was shocked, "ehhhhhhh. Shin-san you broke it!" Shin's expression didn't change ".........OH! Sorry Sena-kun." Sena gave another small worried smile. "Don't worry Shin-san, I will dial the number for you next time."**

** SHIN PHONE CALL**

**A nurse brought the two young men a new phone, and told them if they broke this one they would have to pay for both the phones. When the nurse left Shin helped Sena sit up, but he had a hard time staying up. So Shin got on the bed with Sena and sat behind Sena, with the smaller boy in-between his legs. Sena lay back on Shin with ease, for he felt no pain, he forgot all about it and slightly blushed. Shin wrapped his arms around Sena's waist and watched as Sena dialed in the number for Oujou's school. The secretary answered. "Hello, this is the Oujou school." "Um, he-hello, this is Kobayakawa Sena from Diemon, could I please speak to Sakuraba Haruto?" The secretary asked no questions, "wait one moment please." The lady didn't bother covering the phone and yelled for another person to call Sakuraba down to the office. She handed him the phone and he must have ran because he sounded out of breath, "........hello?" "Hey Sakuraba!" Sakuraba was amazed to here Sena's voice, and thought Shin must be with him. "Sena, your team is worried sick about you, and do you by chance know about Shin?" Sena smiled because he was right. "Actually that's why I called, Shin is here With me and couldn't dial the number himself, haha." Sakuraba was relieved, "that's what I had thought, haha, could you put him to the phone?" Sena agreed, "sure." Sena leaned back into Shin more and put the phone over his ear. "Hello, Sakuraba?" Sakuraba raised his voice a little because he was angry at Shin for being gone so long, then he asked why. Shin gave Sakuraba the same talk that Sena had given his dad. When Sakuraba herd that Shin had been shot he exploded and asked to many worried questions, but when Shin explained what had happened to Sena, Sakuraba screamed and said he was coming and going to bring the team along to check on them both. Shin agreed and Sena hung up. **

**It had taken a while to call all the other members of Deimon and explain the same thing over and over, but Sena was happy because he was laying on Shin the whole time. After the last call Sena was exhausted and plopped down on Shin so hard that Shin fell backwards, Shin had actually fallen asleep. Well, Sena was tired to, and did not want to move Shin so he moved off of him, and lay on the bed with Shin, and laying his head on Shin's chest. Sena grabbed Shin's hand and in all this he forgot they had more than 40 people coming to see them later, and Sena dozed off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It took some time before everyone found there way to Sena and Shin. Shin had taken Sena to a hospital on the outskirts of town, so it took some searching to find the right way. It had been about an hour before the first ones arrived at the hospital. It was Deimon, Hiruma knew the town so much it didn't take him that long to figure out what hospital Sena was talking about when they were on the phone.**

**Hiruma was the first one in the hospital, he just pulled out his devil threat note book, the hospital was simple and had little faults, other than the fact that it sometimes does not call family members of an injured person, until they are ready to at least be conscious of their surroundings. The reason is unknown, but they let Hiruma pass, sense he seemed of no ill intentions, and had information that could cause problems. The others had to get visitors passes and handle the rest. Hiruma walked in with his key pass to the room Sena was assigned to.**

**As he walked in he noticed immediately Sena's small body laying partially on Shin's massive, muscular body. His eye slightly twitched as he pulled out a black camera and snapped a quick couple of pictures, saved latter as threat book entries. Hiruma did not wake up the boys, just to sit on a chair next to the bed and think. He had thoughts of this happening cause of the way they acted around each other. Sure Hiruma was not absolutely 100% sure they had feelings for each other but looked so happy, even in sleep. He knew this would cause problems during games. **

**Hiruma pulled out his AK 47, and began to polish it as he waited for the others to cram their way into the small hospital room. A couple minuets later Monta busted through the door, he was out of breath and stood there leaned over, with his hands on his knees taking in deep gulps of air. **

**As Monta reared his head upwards he immediately was shocked by what he was seeing. "se-se-se--------SENA!!" At that moment Kurita busted through the door, very violently, the door flew at Monta and smashed into his rear and sent him diving for a face-plant on the ground. Kurita helped up Monta as the rest of the members of Deimon walked in. **

**Shin woke up almost immediately after everyone walked in. The bed that Sena and him had fallen asleep on was at an angle in which the top part of the bed was at an upright position so Shin was looking directly at the members of Deimon. He looked at them for a moment and studied the shocked expressions on their faces, and wondered why they were like that. Then he realized he was still in the same bed as Sena. Shin's eyes widened, and his face got so red, u could have sworn that steam was emitting from his face. **

**Shin opened his mouth, "I--It was--I never," right then some members of Ojou rushed in. Sakuraba and Takami's faces went pale, Otowara just stood there with not much of an expression at all on his face. **

**There they were, all dead silent, Sena still sleeping on Shin's chest, Shin's arms loosely around Sena. Everyone was speechless, it was Shin who broke the silence, "………..oh."**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Sena's eyes began to flutter open, but soon after closed shut from drowsiness. An instant latter, then burst back open in an abrupt way as to assess the situation. Sena, being more aware of his surroundings then the linebacker quickly realized what the people in front of him were so amazed by. **_

_**Quickly Sena's mind raced for an explanation. "You see, Shin-san was assisting me, because of my injury, therefore he had to be………close." Mamori suddenly burst into tears as she seen Sena with bandages draped around his body.**_

"_**Mamori-neechan!" Sena shifted in his position before suggesting to Shin that it be best that they separate. Shin nearly lifted the smaller boy off the ground as he accompanied Sena from the hospital bed. Shin grasped Sena, with light-speed hands as Sena stumbled a little, only to have Sena reassure him that he could walk with only slight complications of bandages and such.**_

_**Kurita was also having water flood from his eyes as he seen Sena, mostly because he had missed the younger boy though. Kurita sprinted, at a rate that was normal speed for him, toward Sena like an unstoppable tank. Not thinking correctly Kurita was planning on lifting Sena into the air as if they had just won a competition all because of the swift running back. **_

_**Shin did not approve of kurita's ferocious bound toward the injured brunette. As if Shin had been there from the beginning he moved abruptly in the path of the charging Kurita, and blocked him as if he was on the field.**_

"_**Shin-san, what are you doing?" Kurita was befuddled, why would Shin not allow him access to his team mate? The expression on the more rounded player was a mixture of worry and surprise. "Are you unaware why**_

_**Sena-kun is wrapped in these bandages?! He is still recovering from a serious injury, he must be handled gently." Shin explained to Kurita in a rather aggressive tone, one could only make out as protection. Hiruma uttered something that sounded like, "as you did earlier?" Sena's face began to redden more than it already was.**_

"_**I'm extremely sorry Sena-kun! I just, didn't mean to cause you harm! Please forgive me!" Kurita sniffled and begged, but only to have a protective Shin back him away and reassure him it was fine, as long as this action never took place again. **_

_**After Sena's parents arrived the scene replayed again. The running-backs parents made a mad dash for the diminutive player only to be apprehended by a demonic-looking Shin Seijuro. The fierce White Knight player had a somewhat glare on his face, as to say, "come any closer and Sena stays with me." The parental figures caught on much faster then the sobbing Kurita, and backed off. Shin's glare subsided, and the day went on busy with discussion over many matters and problems the teams and family faced with the boys injured like so. Not until later would a search be sent out for the two men who had assaulted Sena and Shin. **_

_**At around 8:30 there was a change in subject, Shin was well-built and had less injury then the boy next to him. Sena could barely walk let alone make it down to the lobby of the hospital, into the aged vehicle, and sit for a car-ride home for around an hour. After much paper work was to be filled out Sena was aloud discharge from the hospital, though they had to think of a way to get him to a closer, safer, and cheaper place to stay. None of his friends from Deimon could take him in because they lived as far as his regular home, nor could he stay at an expensive hotel. **_

_**Suddenly Shin's eyes lit up like festival fireworks, also a barely noticeable sheepish grin appeared on his face. "Sena-kun, could take residence in my dorm at Oujou-until he feels that he can progress home."**_

_**There was no response at first, only a smile strung across Suzuna's face.**_


End file.
